


Riddle with Two Answers

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Poetry, Quatrain, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Holding fast, mightier than the Sword
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Riddle with Two Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan Flashworks challenge 'Pen or Pin' and the bingo prompt 'Teaching' [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1938170.html)
> 
> Thanks go to Morgynleri, Zana and Runa for encouragement and sanity-checking.

* * *

Pointed am I, fine wrought  
Shaping writs, inscribing thought  
Ichor pricked, together caught  
Winding threads of history taught

Who am I?

* * *

Pin or Pen

* * *


End file.
